The Torch Wars
by GameFictionX9
Summary: Imagine that video games, animes, and mangas have their own dimensions. Now imagine what happens when these dimensions meet. I don't know what I'll use in the fan fiction, so I'll rate it T for now. Only fully expect Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Undertale, specific DC videogames, Sly Cooper, and Shantae in it.
1. The Beginning

**Torch Wars**

The Beginning (Entry 0-0-1)

 _after the events_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Once upon a time...

you know what? Never mind.

You can _keep_ your 'once upon a time's.

Your 'long ago's are clichés as well.

What this needs is an 'in the beginning'.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

In the beginning, there was nothing.

For humans, they have their own explanations and beliefs on how _existence_ started.

But this isn't about humans.

This is about _games_.

You've read this right. This is about the creation of universes whose existence centers around games. This is all about those time-traveling heroes, those inter-galactic protectors, those weird-ish alien creatures, and those animals to the literal but _not_ the figurative.

Anyone who doesn't like long and boring ( it _might_ be boring) explanations, please wait until entry 0-0-2 is out.

Anyone who does, read on.

In the beginning, there was a human. This human was the inventor of the first videogame. **(And no, the game wasn't Pong. That came later.)**

This man was a genius. Not just a genius; he was a starter of worlds. When he put the two pieces of the video game together, he made sparks.

And sparks make bangs.

And in this case, it was a _big_ bang.

His making the first digital game was the birth of a digital universe. And not just one. When he did this, he big-banged all of them. The creators of those games are still the creators, yet when it came to the worlds, they made the timeline happen, not the bangs.

In time, these would soon grow and develop into the games you know and love.

 _However!_

Not all games have universes, and some work differently.

First of all, many crossovers have no universe. If crossovers _do have a universe_ , then it'll only have the characters made explicitly for the crossover. Other characters appearing in the crossover are other-dimensional versions of their canon counterparts.

Remember that up there. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Secondly, if games are within a series _and_ completely canon towards each other, they are in the same universe _and_ canon timeline.

Third of all, games that have things based off them have their dimensions.

Fourthly, games based off things exist as well, _but only what has appeared and is canon in-game_.

Fifth of all, all animes and mangas somehow have dimensions too. No one knows why, and no one can explain it well. I have literally zero knowledge on anime dimensions origins.

Sixth, some games are grouped into dimensional groups. A good example of this is Lego Dimensions.

What else, what else...

Oh yeah, one more rule.

The reason that games are in different dimensions is because they have 'physics' and 'concepts', and some concepts don't mingle well.

Although, there are some ways to still travel between dimensions.

That's all. Time to make entry 0-0-2.


	2. The Brothers

**Torch Wars**

The Brothers (Entry 0-0-2)

 _Mushroom Kingdom_

 _.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

 _-Memories.-_

 _-Memories, memories, memories, it all goes back to memories-why don't ya think of something else tonight?-_

 _-Good memories. Bad memories. Memories relating to turtles.-_

 _-Yes, yes, turtles. Old news, aren't they? How about we think of weather, or Deja vu, or shoes, or Deja vu, or the newest pizzerias, or Deja...-_

 _-Koopas.-_

This is what Mario the plumber was thinking of one particular night. Luigi was snoring loudly, again, so Mario stayed up and poured himself a cup of water. He thought to himself, and answered his own questions.

 _-Why do I have to deal with koopas?-_

 _-Maybe I should jump on their shells less. Stomping a man's face in is usually annoying.-_

 _-But what about Bowser?-_

 _-His shell has spikes, idiot.-_

 _-Then I'll jump on his head instead.-_

 _-He has horns. And does he really deserve pain? He kidnaps somebody, and you drop him into lava. Koopas are people too.-_

 _-He turned toads temporarily into inanimate objects!-_

 _-Turn_ him _temporarily into an inanimate object, then. Peach's castle really needs a gargoyle.-_

Mario went back to his room. Mario and Luigi share the same room, in the same house, so Luigi was sleeping in the room.

 _-Why does Luigi be unnoticed?-_

 _-Whaddaya mean?-_

 _-Why is Luigi the less popular one?-_

 _-Maybe it's because you started rescuing people before him.-_

 _-Or maybe it's because of another reason.-_

Mario looked into the room. Luigi was sleeping in a wooden bead with a light green blanket and pillow. Next to the bed was a slightly smaller duplicate, with red instead of green.

 _-You know what?-_

 _-What, you should eat less?-_

 _-Huh? No! Maybe we should let Luigi have the spotlight for a while.-_

 _-I agree with that. But I suggest less pasta, more salads...maybe a vegetable smoothie every so often...-_

 _-Oh, shut up, already. I haven't had to deal with this much annoyingness since the monkey.-_

 _-You go-cart with the 'monkey'.-_

Mario went downstairs. He sat in the armchair he had for himself. Out the nearby window, he originally planted a garden of fire and ice flowers on his lawn. At this point, he used up half of them in the next twenty years, and filled them with bean plants.

 _-Maybe Luigi could handle things for you.-_

 _-You really think...-_

 _-Oh I really think. Let's give the guy a test.-_

 _-What do you have in mind?-_

 _-Go on vacation without Luigi. The next time Bowser decides to smash his big ugly fist through the castle walls, Luigi proves he's awesome, and saves the day.-_

 _-Is there a catch?-_

 _-One. I think Luigi is already fit to do this stuff, because, you know, he does it all the time. This test is for when you aren't around to be the main man. Luigi has almost never had the spotlight.-_

 _-Then he'll have the spotlight.-_

Mario exhaled the water he was drinking when thinking this. _-What?-_

 _-I said he...-_

 _-Yes, yes, I know what you said. I'm just wondering why you didn't get all stuck-up and vain, like, "Oh please, I'm the popular one".-_

 _-I_ am _the popular one. Let Luigi be popular for once.-_

 _-You hate being popular?-_

Mario remembered, and therefore realized. _-After the 22,561st fan letter, you never want to see another piece of mail again. Ever.-_

 _-Then on with the test.-_

 _-Hear, hear.-_

 _-Alright.-_

 _-Let's do this.-_

 _-Bring the brimstone, fire, and winged mushrooms, cause I'm ready.-_

 _-Oh yes.-_

 _-Oh yeah.-_

 _-Uh huh.-_

 _-Yup.-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-...go to bed, already. It's nearly midnight, and everyone needs their sleep.-_

 _-_ _aye aye, sir.-_

Mario put his water glass in the sink, washed it thoroughly, then put it where he found it. He went back up the stairs. He looked into the room; Luigi was still sleeping, and snoring tenfold.

Mario sat in his own bed. "Tomorrow, you'll be the famous one. I've had enough of the fans and the lava pits and whatnot, and you need your time."

He went to sleep.


	3. A Note

A Note (Not an Entry)

 _ **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

A very tiny note,

I apologize, but since I am having trouble planning the plot, I'm taking out and remaking all chapters after 0-0-2.

I'm redoing the storyline, remaking the character interactions (adding what would _more likely_ happen, because I'm pretty sure I accidentally sometimes didn't), and so forth. All planned protagonists and antagonists will be somewhat similar to how I originally planned, with a few not-so-noticeable exceptions.

I am also adding more anime/manga characters at the earlier parts of the story. I wanted to do such for plot and comedy.

To clear things up, this was supposed to be and still will be a tale for those who love a variety of video games, and are generally fine with a few chunks of anime added in every so often.

From, GameFictionX9


End file.
